Los que se pelean, se aman
by Briita Kou
Summary: UA. MinaxYaten. A pesar de las peleas, malos entendidos y carácter enérgico, el amor y complicidad siempre predominan


**LOS QUE SE PELEAN, SE AMAN**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es cien por ciento original de la autora aquí presente, sin fines de lucro.**

**Autora****: Briita Kou**

**Protagonistas****: Yaten Kou/ Minako Aino**

**Capítulo I**

Sábado por la mañana, en la casa de los integrantes del famoso grupo Three Lights, todo estaba tranquilo, solo se escuchaba el agua cayendo de la regadera en el cuarto de Taiki, quien después de unos minutos apareció ya cambiado y listo para salir de casa.

Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la primera puerta del lado derecho.

— ¡SEIYA! ¡Ya levántate! – dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

—N-no… - murmuró el ojiazul aún dormido.

— ¡SEIYA! ¡LEVANTATE! – Gritó Taiki casi en el oído de su hermano.

— ¡Taiki! – Contestó irritado –, es sábado, déjame dormir… - y se acomodó en su almohada.

— ¡Bien! Pero creo que Tsukino sufrirá una desilusión al ver que su amado Seiya la dejo plantada… - dijo en tono despreocupado- ¡Solo porque es sábado!

— ¿QUE? – De un salto, Seiya ya estaba fuera de la cama – ¡Nuestra cita doble! – Y corrió hacia el baño despavorido- ¡Taiki! ; ¿¡Por qué no me levantaste más temprano!? – se quejaba ya desde la ducha.

— ¡Preparare el desayuno! Te espero abajo – dijo él y salió de la recamara, aproximándose a la habitación de en frente –. ¡Yaten, ya levántate! – lo llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Ya me desperté con sus gritos – contestó el peliplateado en tono molesto.

— ¿No saldrás?

— No Taiki… me quedare en casa viendo unas películas…- respondió Yaten aun desde su cama.

— ¿No iras a buscarla?

— ¡No! Ya te dije que me quedare en casa – contestó o insistió desganado y se volteó dándole la espalda a su hermano.

— Yaten… deberías ir a verla, ¡No te comportes como un niño!

— ¡Ja! – emitió sarcásticamente.

— Te dejo el desayuno preparado – Taiki cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

—Gracias… - murmuró, cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

**M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*****M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y**

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de la casa, sentados en la mesa, tomando el desayuno, los hermanos Kou charlaban.

— Yaten fue muy rudo con Mina – dijo Seiya mientras tomaba jugo de naranja.

— Si lo sé, se veía muy afectada y las chicas nos abandonaron por ir con ella – contesto Taiki algo frustrado.

— Pero a ver qué pasa, ¡Ya ves como es Yaten! – ambos se pusieron de pie.

— ¡YATEN! ¡Ya nos vamos! – gritó el joven de cabello negro azabache, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

**M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*****M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y**

Adormilado, Yaten se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la ventana para ver como sus hermanos se alejan en el auto.

— ¡Bah! – Dijo en tono enfadado y caminó hacia el baño –. Ya me dio hambre.

**M****&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*********M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y**

— ¡Bombón! ¡Qué guapa te ves hoy amor! – dijo Seiya acercándose a dos jovencitas que se encuentran sentadas en una banca del Parque Nro. 10.

Al oírlo Serena, una rubia con peinado de dos odangos volteo, sus ojos brillaron al ver al ojiazul quien le guiño el ojo e hizo que se sonrojará — ¡Seiya! ¿Cómo estás? – se levantó y lo abrazó efusivamente.

— Impactado por tu belleza – la beso y la chica le correspondió.

— ¡Como siempre de exhibicionistas! – río Taiki, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios a una hermosa chica de cabello corto color azul – Hola Princesa – Saludo tímidamente el pelicastaño.

—Hola Amor – respondió Ami en voz suave, mientras se ponía de pie.

**M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*********M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y**

—Ding dong… ding dong – sonó el timbre.

En la puerta de una enorme y lujosa casa color amarillo, se encontraba una bella jovencita de cabello rubio y largo, se veía algo nerviosa, pero después de tres intentos sin respuesta, muy desilusionada se resigno a marcharse, al dar la vuelta, la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Diga? – El rostro del joven que abrió la puerta se torno molesto - ¡Ah! Eres tú… ¿Qué quieres?

—Ya-Yaten ¿Podemos hablar? – los ojos azules de la chica se cristalizaron.

—Estoy desayunando – dijo en tono despreocupado.

—Por favor… - suplica la chica haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Ya te dije que no Mina! – Le gritó, y le dio una mirada fría – ¡Mi desayuno se enfriara!

— ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? – dijo Mina, sus mejillas empezaron a empaparse de lagrimas.

— ¿Así? ¿¡Cómo Mina!? Si no te gusta cómo te trato… ¡Ya no me busques! ¡Así de simple! –su tono era déspota.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorada de ti? ¡Te odio! – llena de rabia se encontraba ya Mina, y en un arranque de ira le mordió el brazo.

— ¡Agggh! – Se quejo el ojiverde — ¡Suéltame! – Ordeno y por instinto de defensa, le mordió el hombro a la chica – ¡Suéltame! – decía entre dientes sin soltar la piel de la rubia.

Pero Mina se aferraba más al brazo de él. En el forcejeo e intentos de soltarse, fueron caminando al interior de la casa, Yaten cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien lo viera y se armara un escándalo por esa tonta pelea. Al menor de los hermanos Kou no le gustaba dar de que hablar a la prensa. Después de unos minutos, ella soltó el brazo del chico, y Yaten también cedió de la opresión en el hombro de la rubia; pero apenas se reponía, sintió dolor en otra zona de su cuerpo, Mina ya había sujetado con los dientes el pecho de él.

— ¡Suéltame! – Dijo Yaten, pero ella lo rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se liberara de esa mordida, él bajo la cara, tenía al alcance de su boca, la oreja izquierda de la rubia, no lo pensó dos veces y le mordió el lóbulo – ¡Suéltame Mina! – era difícil de entender lo que decía, su lengua rozaba la oreja de la chica, eso hizo que Mina empezara a sentir esas cosquillitas en el vientre, que siempre le provocaban las caricias de Yaten; pero esta vez la sensación era más intensa, quizás por la adrenalina que momentos antes recorrió su cuerpo por la impotencia de ver que Yaten estaba cerrado a hablar para arreglar las cosas. Su respiración se empezó a agitar y apretó con más fuerza la cintura del chico.

Él sintió como la respiración de la rubia aumentaba de ritmo, pero él no estaba exento de esa sensación, el tener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, y no lo soporto más; soltó la oreja ya roja de la chica y su lengua comenzó a recorrerla con suavidad, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de ella y la recorrieron de arriba a abajo delicadamente. Ella dejo de morderlo, y siguió aforrándose al cuerpo de Yaten, sintiendo cada vez más placentera la lengua del chico mojando su oreja.

Sin separarse, se fueron dirigiendo hacia la sala, la lengua de Yaten ya recorría la otra oreja y el cuello sin despegarse de la piel tersa de la chica; entre besos y caricias se fueron acomodando en el sofá. Yaten fue subiendo la blusa blanca, para poder bajar libremente al pecho y abdomen de ella, tomo los hermosos y bien formados senos de la chica, acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos, dibujando figuras invisibles, después llevo sus manos a la espalda blanca, tenía habilidad para deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba; y eso Mina lo había comprobado en muchas ocasiones, en un dos por tres se deshizo del brasier rosado que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica y poso sus labios en medio de los dos pechos ya erectos de ella, beso un par de veces la zona y aquella lengua tibia y juguetona, volvió a hacer aparición, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta llegar al pezón derecho, jugueteando un poco con el para momentos después mordisquearlo suavemente, pero su lengua no se quedaba quieta; después se dirigió al pecho izquierdo repitiendo la operación.

Pero todo estaba en silencio, no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra, solo se oían aquellos gemidos que Mina no lograba callar, de vez en cuando aquellas pupilas verdes se posaban en la mirada celeste de la rubia, eso es lo que le preocupaba a Mina, sabía que Yaten seguía enojado y trataría de hablar con él después, no quería interrumpir con sus niñerías como él decía y arruinar el momento.

Yaten bajo las manos, las cuales vagaron por las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la rubia; subió un poco la falda de mezclilla pero minutos más tarde decidió deshacerse de ella por completo y la desabrocho para bajarla junto con el bóxer de la misma tonalidad del sujetador; y bajo, se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo pero no lo encontró interesante esta vez y siguió bajando.

La punta de su lengua recorrió por el contorno el monte de Venus de Mina, quien se arqueo ante la sensación. Y así su lengua se adentró en el sexo suave, delicado y exquisito de su novia, Mina abrió un poco las piernas para dejar que Yaten se mueva a su antojo, los gemidos de la chica se intensificaron.

Yaten ya no soportaba el dolor que sentía debajo de su pantalón, la deseaba y ya no aguantaría más, se levantó para liberarse de la ropa que rápidamente cayó al piso; y volvió a acercarse al cuerpo de Mina, la beso desesperadamente en la boca y se acomodó, un gemido ahogado en los labios fue la respuesta de la chica al sentirlo adentro; Yaten se sentía embriagado de placer, a cada embestida una más rápida y fuerte que la anterior, se iba elevando; solo Mina era capaz de hacerlo sentir así, ella era la única que por su aroma, la suavidad de su piel y su incomparable forma de entregarse podría sumergirlo en un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos, flotaba, se trasportaba a la nada donde ella era su todo. Tal vez por eso a pesar de sus constantes pleitos y enojos no podía dejarla ir, ella tenía esa magia de hacerlo sentir completo.

Al unisonó, dejaron escapar un grito de absoluto placer y Yaten se dejó caer sobre Mina, mientas se abrazaban tiernamente.

— Te amo – le susurró él.

—Yo a ti, como no tienes idea… – respondió ella besándole el cuello.

**M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*********M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y*M&&'Y**

— ¿Qué es lo que se escucha? – preguntó una chica peliazul que iba de la mano con su novio llegando a la entrada de la casa de los hermanos Kou.

— Seguramente Yaten este matando a Mina – dijo divertido Seiya que iba abrazando a Serena justo detrás de Ami y Taiki.

— No seas tonto – Serena sonrojada y apenada le da un pequeño golpe en el abdomen.

— ¡Bombón! – ríe –, bueno el amargado de Yaten dijo que vería películas – se rio divertido y su novia le dio una mirada lasciva.

— Y sus favoritas son las de Terror – añadió Taiki mientras reía.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al entrar a la casa y ver a Yaten abrazando a Mina, los dos acostados en el sofá y comiendo palomitas.

— ¡Vaya hermanito! Hasta que haces algo bien, arreglar tus problemas con Mina, por ejemplo – dijo sonriente Seiya en una mirada cómplice.

— Pensé que no llegarían, ya oscureció – contesto el ojiverde sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a los recién llegados.

— Mina, ¡me alegro mucho que ya hayas hablado con Yaten! – dijo alegre Serena mientras la miraba.

— ¡No precisamente! – dijo Yaten guiñándole el ojo a Mina, haciendo que esta se sonroje.


End file.
